Thirty Kisses
by lslines
Summary: Kisses are something best shared with a friend. JouYuugi. [Rated for language and Yami Bakura]
1. Favour for a Friend

**Favour for a Friend**

_Theme #2 – News; letter  
1/30_

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

_x x x_

"There was a letter for us in the post today, Jounouchi-kun, Honda-kun"

"Mmm?"

"Yeah, from Anzu and Marik-san."

"Really? What'd it say?"

"They said they were doing well, and that they'll be returning to Japan in a few weeks."

"Ah. Is Ishizu's exhibit coming back then?"

"Yeah. Umm… Anzu also said to tell Jou…"

"Said what?"

"Said that…"

"If you can't tell him, I will."

"No Honda, please give it back!"

"But you just said there was something Anzu wanted to tell Jou!"

"Well, it's not really very important! Honda!"

"Ah, here it is. Anzu says you should… 'hurry up and kiss him,' Jou."

"Did she now? Well, I think I can do that for her."

"What? Like, a favour for a friend?"

"Yeah. A favour."

"What? Jounou—Mmph!"

_x x x_

_Review?_


	2. Right Now

**Right Now**

_Theme #5 – Hey, you know what…  
2/30_

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own it

_x x x_

Hey, you know what, Yami?

I glanced at him. _What?_

I like Jounouchi. I'm going to kiss him.

_When?_

Right now.

And he does... It's times like these I'm proud of my hikari.

_x x x_

_Review?_


	3. A Day at the Zoo

**A Day at the Zoo**

_Theme #1 – Look over here_

_3/30_

_**Disclaimer:** I still don't own it and I highly doubt I ever will_

_x x x_

"Hey, Jou, look over here!"

And when Jou turns around to look at whatever animal Yuugi is fawning over now, he instead finds himself less than an inch away from Yuugi's face.

He sees no good reason not to close the distance.

_x x x_

_Review?_


	4. Mosquito Bites

**Mosquito Bites**

_Theme #3 – Jolt!_

_4/30_

_x x x_

"So how does this work?"

"You hold the nozzel against the mosquito bite and push—Jou, stop scratching!— And then you push the button. A small zap of electricity is given and in a few minutes it stops itching."

Jounouchi eyed the suspicious blue device warily, still absently scratching his arms. "Are you _sure _it works? It won't hurt or anything, will it?"

Yuugi sighed. "Yes, I'm sure it works, no, it won't hurt."

"Oh." He thought about that for a moment. "You show me first."

"Fine," Yuugi held the nozzel to his skin and pushed the button. "Youch!" He winced as the few volts of electricity jolted him and caused the muscles in his finger to jump.

Jounouchi raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said it didn't hurt."

"It doesn't. Normally."

Jounouchi smiled softly and took his friend's hand in his, holding it up to his mouth. Yuugi blushed. "J-Jou? What are you doing?"

"Kissing it better of course."

Yuugi didn't protest.

_x x x_

_Review?_


	5. A Distance

**A Distance**

_Theme #4 – Our Distance and That Person_

_5/30_

_**Disclaimer: **Nope. Still don't have the rights to ownership._

_x x x_

We stand further apart these days, than when we used to. Have you noticed this, Yami?

_Yes, I have, Yuugi._

It feels like we're a distance apart, and age, some unfaomable amount of space between us. All because of that person. His person. Ever since that kiss…

_Are you quite alright Yuugi? The emotions from your side are overwhelming._

I'm alright. I would never complain about this distance that is there, though. He's happy the way it is, and that's fine by me. Y'know?

_I don't know, but I have an understanding. This what love does to you, yes?_

Yes. I would do anything that would make him happy.

_But you're not happy, are you partner._

…No.

_I hope I never fall in love._

Why?

_Because I like being happy._

_x x x_

_Review?_


	6. Salt

**Salt**

_Theme #29 – The Sound of Waves_

_6/30_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own it, except for Mokuba Kaiba who is living in the bottom draw of my desk._

_x x x _

Jou couldn't believe when Yuugi told him that he'd never seen one of these before. Jou said they were common as dirt and he just hadn't been to the right places. But Yuugi had stood there in surprise with his mouth open, his lovers words falling on deaf ears, and stared as people ran along the stones between the rock-pools and the ocean. Or was it the pool. He wasn't quite sure which it was. Maybe it was both…

But a pool with only a few rocks separating it from the ocean was a sight to behold. You could see the sea, and smell the sea, and taste the sea, and even hear the sounds of the waves crashing on to the sand and stone, but it wasn't a beach. The water was clear, so you could see the kelp covered edges and the grime covered bottom, several feet below. Since when had seawater been clear as this? Yuugi took a step back from the strange ocean-pool, preparing to go back to the car…

Instead he fell in with a tremendous splash as Jou pushed him forwards. He came up, gasping for air, fully prepared to beat his lover black and blue, when he found a pair of lips pressed to his own. Silence washed over him as the noise of all the other pool goers faded from his hearing and all he was left with was the sound of the waves and the taste of salt.

When Jou pulled back again Yuugi had calmed down. Grinning in triumph, he turned to swim to the edge when a fist caught him on the side of the head. He looked over his shoulder, pouting, only to see Yuugi's back as he swam off in the opposite direction. But he didn't mind. He could still taste the salt.

_x x x_

_Review? _


	7. Thief

**Thief**

_Theme #11 - Gardenias  
7/30_

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine, except for Mokuba-- who, by the way, no longer lives in my draw but rather in my desk hutch.

_x x x_

Gardenias. Not a traditional valentines day present. Nothing like chocolates or roses, and there wasn't even a card—just a small, sad looking handful of gardenias that seemed as if they'd fall apart if the wind blew. But, as he gazes at the scented white blossoms, Yugi decides he doesn't mind.

After all, watching Katsuya get hit around the head with an oversized handbag by an oversized women yelling something about a thief, and seeing the green stains of chlorophyll on his friends hands, nothing else could have made him happier.

Except, perhaps, the kiss placed on his cheek when he shoos the woman away.

_ x x x_

_It's late, I know. Review? _


	8. Orange

**Orange**

_Theme #25 - Fence  
8/30_

_**Disclaimer: **Still not mine_

_**Authors Notes:** I feel like orange. Thus this is born. It's a one shot for the competition I'm in, round six with a Jou/Yugi pairing, so I hope it's alright if I add it in here anyway, because it does go with this… Oh well, too bad I guess._

_x x x_

…_Oh dear._

This was the first thing that Yugi Motou thought upon stepping outside the back door. Followed closely by _orange_ and _he's dead_. It was a nice, warm Saturday afternoon without a cloud in sight, and his best friend was about to be murdered.

"Jou?" He called hesitantly. The blond looked up at him, paintbrush hovering above the fencepost he was working on.

"Yeah, Yug'? What's up?" Yugi paused, not quite sure how he could explain this without causing panic. And then decided it was impossible to do so, but he could at least break it to him slowly.

"Well," he started, "you've certainly gotten a lot done."

Jou beamed. "Yeah, ain't it great? We'll be done soon, and then we can go swimming or something."

"Uh, about that…"

"You guys don't want to go swimming anymore?" His face fell. "Well, we could just get a pizza or something I guess."

"No, no, Jou, it's not that, it's—um."

"What is it then? Y'know you can tell me anything Yug'."

"How to put this… I'm going swimming, and Honda's coming swimming, and so is Anzu. But you? You won't be."

"Huh?" Joey almost dropped the paintbrush. "Whaddaya mean not coming!"

"Um. You won't be coming because you'll be, um, dead."

"…Dead? _Dead! _ What the heck?"

"By which I mean," Yugi lowered his eyes and trailed off to a mutter. "Honda's gonna kill you. The fence was supposed to be white. Not orange. Um."

The colour faded from Joey's face, and he swore loudly. "Why the heck was there orange paint out here then?"

"There wasn't." Yugi made his way over to stand beside his friend, offering the glass of lemonade he'd come out to deliver in the first place. "It was sitting on the stairs, because it was going to be used for the living room. The paint we were supposed to use is over there." He nodded towards the cans of paint and the thick brushes sitting further along the fence.

"Argh!" Jou began flailing and tugging at his hair. "I'm such an idiot! Honda's gonna kill me, man! And what'll Anzu think? She won't let me forget this for months!" At the sight of his friend's panic, Yugi couldn't help it. He giggled, then promptly slapped a hand to his mouth. Jou stopped his fit and looked at him, head cocked to one side.

"Sorry," Yugi smiled sheepishly. "I can't help it, you just looked so funny. But honestly, I don't normally _giggle_, you know that… Ooh, I sound so stupid when I do that."

"No," Jou said slowly. "No you don't. In fact, if anything it's really… Cute when you do that. Not in the girly way or in the little kid way, but it's still," He dropped his eyes and flushed. "Cute." He paused, and then looked up again with a grin. "Hey, Yugi… You know? I really like you."

Yugi could feel the colour rising in his cheeks. "Jou? Do you—"

And whatever he was going to ask was cut off by the sound of the back door opening and a stunned silence in place of what should have been a loud greeting. And then "Jounouchi Katsuya! I am going to _kiiiill yoooou_!"

Jou's eyes widened at the sight of Honda running at him across the lawn and he swore again, jumping to his feet and dropping the paintbrush on the grass. "Shit, shit, shit! I'm sorry Honda, I'm sorry!"

"Watch your language, Jounouchi," Anzu said mildly, wandering towards Yugi. She peered at him curiously. "Yugi, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah…" He smiled at her. "I'm fine. Perfectly fine."

"Are you sure? You just looked…"

"No," His smile remained firmly in place, completely sincere. "In fact, I'm better than I've been in ages."

Anzu raised an eyebrow, but let the subject drop, instead turning to watch the friends chase each other around the backyard, their shouting echoing throughout the street.

"Honda, I'm sorry, please don't— No! Don't paint it oran— Not my hair, you fiend!"

_x x x_

_Reviews are lovely things?_


End file.
